First Time
by XxSweet MitsukaixX
Summary: It’s huge! Are you sure that would fit in my mouth?” Rated for shonenai content.


Hi there! Well this is just something that popped into my head and felt the urge to type it up.

**Disclaimer: **_-laughs maniacally-_ I own Beyblade!! I own Beyblade!! _-is carted away in a straight jacket-_

Enjoy!

* * *

First Time

Rei groaned, trying to block out Tyson's groans of hunger, as he headed towards the kitchen, the endless pit latched onto his arm tightly.

"C'mon, Rei! I'm not the only one who's hungry!!" Tyson whined, "I mean, Aaron and Claude and Mathilda and all the rest of the them are hungry as well!!"

Rei let out a small defeated sigh. Tyson was right, everyone was hungry, it's just they were a lot more subtle than Tyson was, not that Tyson possessed any form of subtly, let alone know the meaning of the word. The rest of the team as well as the members of Barthez Battalion had been hinting at him, trying to coax him into making something edible, apart from both their captains, both of which had gone AWOL, and had been for the past few hours, ever since everyone had been reunited an hour ago; Barthez Battalion just having come back from Spain.

Biting back a scream of frustration, Rei wrenched his arm away from Tyson, somewhat afraid that the other teen would start gnawing on it soon; mistaking it for a chicken leg or something along those lines.

Narrowing his eyes, he shooed Tyson away from the kitchen, with the promise that he would return with plates full of food, which Tyson happily rejoiced at and scurried down the hallway, ready to spread the good news. Shaking his head, Rei's hand reached for the door handle, but a sound from inside the kitchen stopped him in his tracks, and he froze; listening.

A soft chuckle could be heard from the other side of the oak doors, enhanced by Rei's sensitive hearing.

"Go on, unwrap it…you know you want to. You've been begging me for it ever since I came back." Rei frowned.

'That sounds like Miguel…and if Miguel's in there…then Kai should be…'

"Are you sure?"

Rei nodded, smug, 'Yep, in there with him.'

"Of course. Don't worry."

There was a small rustle and Rei pressed his ear to the door, listening intently. This was followed by a loud gasp from Kai, but what the stoic teen said next made his eyes bulge.

"It's huge! Are you sure that would fit in my mouth?"

Laughter that sounded like Miguel's followed, "Yeah, erm, well…you do kind of have a small mouth…why don't you just suck it, I know it basically has the same effects."

An indignant protest came from Kai's mouth, "Are you trying to say that I can't fit it into my mouth?"

Rei's mouth dropped open, his ear pressed painfully close up against the door.

"Well…yeah…but you could try…"

"I'll show you!" there was silence for the next few seconds before a low moan could be heard.

Miguel chuckled, "Looks like you were right…you _can_ fit it in your tiny little mouth."

"Mhmmmm." A series of sounds which sounded suspiciously like something being sucked was all that could be heard for a minute or so.

"So…what does it taste like?"

A small pop sounded through the door and Rei's forehead creased into a frown.

"Well…it's sweet, but kind of bitter at the same time…so basically, bittersweet…is that normal?"

"Yeah…" there was a pause, "Kai? Is this your first time…you know…?"

"No!" Kai spluttered, then silenced himself, before muttering a short, "Is it that obvious?"

"No!" Miguel reassured, "It's just that, anyone else would've, I dunno, would be a lot more eager, personally I hum…but that's just me."

"Why would you hum?" there's an obvious tone of confusion in Kai's voice.

"Like I said…that's just me…no reason really."

"Oh."

There was silence for a while, and Rei thought about making his presence known.

"Carry on then."

"Oh yeah…where was I?"

Sounds of sucking and licking ensured and floated through the door, catching Rei's attention, as well as the attention of…

'Down, boy!" Rei scolded mentally, "Bad! Bad bad bad!'

"Kai?"

"Mhmm…"

"Um…would you mind…I don't know…"

"Mhmm?"

"Erm…could you stop taking it out of your mouth…"

Rei mentally groaned, feeling a twitch down below, 'No…not a good time. Stop! Down boy, later!'

A small 'pop', then, "Why?"

"Erm…don't worry…"

"No…I wanna know why."

"Don't worry…just carry on…"

"Mhmmmmm…so good."

"Kai?" Miguel's voice came out as a small squeak.

"Miguel? Are you okay?"

"Uh huh…peachy…"

"You could always close your eyes if it annoys you that much…"

"No!! It's fine. I'm fine."

"…well as long as you're sure…"

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

Rei groaned and suppressed a shiver, steeling himself for whatever lay beyond the kitchen door. Placing his hand on the doorknob, Rei pushed down, earning a startled yelp from both occupants of the room. Miguel jumped out of his chair, looking extremely flushed.

"Rei? You surprised me!" Miguel breathed, avoiding eye contact.

Rei frowned at Miguel's fully clothed state, then cast a glance at Kai, who was glaring at him, a huge lollipop shaped as a dummy in his right hand.

'What the hell?!?!'

"Ever heard of knocking, Rei?" Kai scowled.

Rei shook his head, mind still trying to process things, oblivious to the glare and the concerned look sent his way. He turned on his heel suddenly and walked out of the kitchen, throwing a:

"I'm going to take a shower…a cold shower!! Then call for a therapist!"

Kai and Miguel looked at each other and smirked, moving closer together.

"That worked perfectly!" Miguel grinned, his arms coming to wrap themselves around Kai's waist, as Kai's own ones found their way around his neck, "It was funnier because it was Rei…anyone else would've…just wouldn't have been the same."

Kai chuckled, his right hand still holding the lollipop, "Well…now that we're done playing with Rei's head…why don't we do what he thought we did."

Miguel hummed in agreement, before hitching Kai up so the other teen could wrap his legs around his own waist, "Sounds like a plan. Bedroom?"

"Of course," with that said, Kai popped the lollipop back into his mouth, licking it and relishing in the bittersweet taste.

Miguel growled at this, "That lollipop's getting more attention than me," before marching off to the bedroom, Kai still wrapped around his waist.

Five minutes later, over the sound of a shower running and loud music coming from Kai's room, Tyson let out a:

"Rei!!! Is food ready yet!!"

* * *

-_blushes and looks around nervously- _Review??

Ja ne


End file.
